Pants Off
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: That night Masamune learned that dancing with pants off was way more enjoyable than with them on. - GingaxMasamune Yaoi


_**Caution: This story is LINKED to **Desire**, also made by me. Some of this you won't understand it you hadn't read it yet.**_

_**Pants Off**_

The bright light that shown through the thin white curtains shined down on the two lovers as they slept peacefully in each others' arms. They eyes of the black and white spikey haired teen twitched when the sun's rays fell apon his closed lids, awakening him. Masamune layed there for a minute, accessing the situation a hand; Ginga was in his arms, his comforting warmth willing him to sleep again, snuggling into his bare chest. The events of last night came flooding into his memory when he realised they were both naked. He could feel himself smirk but also blush, he could remember hearing his moans and mewls, his sexy growling. He remembered the pleasure and the way Ginga's hands roamed all over, his soft kisses and also the hungry ones. The images of Ginga covered in sweat, panting, and saying his name with his beautiful golden eyes glazed over in lust, desire, and passion sent shivers down his spine. His mind went to their final moments before tey went to sleep:

_They panted softly, Masamune rolling off of his lover and desire, pulling himself out of Ginga mkaing the flame head blurt out a small moan at the motion. He smirked at him, his red string of hair sticking to his damp face, "What? Want another round?"_

_Ginga rolled his eyes and smiled at his sarcasm, "You wish."_

_Masamune chuckled, covering them both with a blanket. He blushed lightly when Ginga made himself snug against his chest, in return he wrapped his arms around him and buried himself in the crook of his neck. He breathed in his vanilla and cinnamon scent and gently ran his fingers along his fiery hair. He felt his lover trace his muscles but realised, as the movements got slower, that he was getting tired. He himself was tired but he wanted to stay awke and cherish the moment. He whispered into his ear quietly, "_Go to sleep._"_

_Ginga let out a sigh, "_I don't want to._"_

_Masamune looked into his half lidded golden eyes and kissed his forehead. Ginga closed his eyes slowly and Masamune hummed in content. After a few minutes of stroking his hair and staring at the window and the calm night sky he could tell Ginga was on the bridge of reality and the dream world, he was also beginning to close his eyes but tried hard to stay awake._

_"_Masamune?_"_

_"_Hmm?_" He was slipping into sleep but held his attention to his lover._

_"_I love you. . . ._"_

_He slowly opened his tired, loving brown eyes and they rested on Ginga's face. He smiled softly and opened his mouth to say he loved him as well but a small snore stopped him. He fell asleep with a sweet smile and the warmth of Ginga in his arms._

He smiled at the memory and looked to Ginga. He kissed his forehead and smiled against the soft skin tenderly, "I love you too."

He heard a giggle come from Ginga and his eyes widened, staring at the twinkling, fully awake, golden ones as Ginga kissed him quick on the lips before wrapping his arms around his neck, "Surprised?"

"How long have you been awake?" His heart calmed down and went back to normal, well the normal rate for when he was around Ginga.

Ginga got up from the bed and stretched, noticing yet ignoring the hungry, longing look Masamune gave him, "For a while now." He saw Ginga look down at his stomach and chest to see white, crusted evidence of last night and rubbed some of it off, blushing intensely. Ginga looked over at him and Masamune grinned at his lover's cuteness as he also began remembering last night.

He sprawled himself on the bed not caring that the blanket was a bit lower than his waist. To eplain everything it had been a few weeks since the incident on the couch when they got caught by Ginga's dad Ryuusei and the poor unfortunate Hikaru. They were now in Japan again, in two days they were going to probably face Kyouya since he, from what he heard about him, would have a higher chance of winning. To the point, Madoka, Yu, and Tsubasa left yesterday saying that Madoka's dad was in the hospital for some reason and that they all were going but told Ginga and him to stay. Why they went without them he didn't know and he didn't care because they _finally_ left them alone for a night. Sure they had made out, kissed, talked, sneaked into holding eachothers' hands wihtout getting noticed, and other such stuff couples did without anoyone, besides Tsubasa, finding out.

Oh yes, Tsubasa. The tricky bastard grabbed onto their wrists when they were holding hands once but they had lied to him saying that it probably was an accident and maybe they did it unconciously so all he did was give them an unsure look before walking away. But one day when Ginga and him were on a secret date he caught them making out. That's when they finally confessed they were secretly dating before asking the silver haired blader what the hell he was doing in a forest. His answer? It was walking away. That just pissed him off more but Ginga calmed him down and they continued their date.

His mind reeled back to reality when he heard mumbles of someone talking and felt a hand brush against his private area. He gasped and grabbed the wrist of the hand. Masamune's eyes trailed up the arm to the familiar face of his lover. He released his grip, "What was that for?"

"I tried to get your attention but you were zoning out." He gave him a worried look, "What's wrong?"

Masamune smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "Nothing, I was just thinking about Tsubasa and how much he pisses me off."

Ginga laughed at that and walked over to his suitcase, Masamune noticed he had put on some boxers when he wasn't paying attention. He glared at the inanimate object, damned thing was ruining the view. His lover must have noticed his glare because he jumped up on top of him and straddled his waist, the blanket inbetween them which made Masamune check it on the list of how many inanimate objects he despised.

A hand on his cheek made him look up at the sweet face of Ginga. He felt his thumb lightly brush his cheek and then repeat the action. Masamune reached his hand up and grazed his own thumb over his lips before gliding up his cheek, he lightly pressed his pointer to the middle of his forehead and slowly made his way down to his cheek again, cupping it. Several minutes passed and they remained like that, just staring into eachothers' eyes and soaking in eachothers' warmth, their existence. Their eyes showing nothing but love. A bird chirping at the window broke their moment. Ginga kissed him lightly before getting off of him and grabbing a bundle of clothes. Masamune frowned, giving him a quesioning look.

Ginga blinked at him, "I'm taking a shower." The pause only lasted a second before he spoke again, "And no, you can't join me." He turned and grinned at him.

Masamune pouted, he swore Ginga could read his mind sometimes. He wasn't going to voice that thought out loud about wanting to join him in the shower, sure he was perverted and wanted to have his desire all to himself again but he respected him too much to voice it. He could see Ginga glance at him with a warm glow of love in his golden eyes, he really did love those eyes. . . . He watched Ginga's back retreat out the bedroom door before getting up from the bed and scratch the cum on his stomach, he'd take a shower later. He put on some boxers and pants but he didn't to put on a shirt. He walked over to the window, opened it, and leaned out of it while placing his elbows on the window pane. He held up his head with the palm of his hand, thinking. He ignored the cat calls and comments of the earlyrisers walking in the streets below him. They were from girls but some of them were, oddly, from guys.

"Hey cutie! Won't you come home with me?" A girl.

"Put on a shirt, kiddo!" A creepy old guy.

"Nice abs, man!" A guy.

"Whoa, what a hottie." Some chick with a group of other girls.

_Well thanks chick but, I'm taken._ He couldn't help thinking and smiled at the though of Ginga.

"Masamune!"

He watched a pretty black and blue butterfly fly past him.

"Masamune Kadoya!"

He looked down at the street two floors below him when he heard his full name. He inwardly cringed when he saw little green haired Kenta staring up at him with wide, light brown eyes. He removed his hand from its position to get a better view of him, "Hey Kenta."

He grinned, "Good morning! Hey, is Madoka home?"

"Nope."

"Where is she? I was gonna ask her if she could check Saggitario." He raised up the bey.

"She went with the others to check on her dad at the hospital."

"Oh, well I hope he's okay."

Masamune nodded his head in agreement. He yawned and stretched earning a bird wistle and another comment.

"Nice _Hott Stuff_, shouldn't you be down here with me?"

Masamune glared at the guy who said that, "Hey! Only one person is allowed to call me Hott Stuff!" He heard a chuckle from the door behind him before the sound of footsteps walking away down the hall signaled that Ginga had walked away, he hadn't even realised that he got out of the shower. He looked back to Kenta when the guy walked away, "Sorry about that Kenta." He scratched the back of his head.

Kenta, the poor boy, sweatdropped, "Um, Masamune, why are you shirtless anyways?"

_You know, I didn't think about that._ Masamune pointed to his chest with his thumb proudly, "What? Can't a guy be shirtless sometimes?"

Kenta looked down and shook his head, muttering something. He looked back up at him, "Can I come in?"

Masamune's eyes widened for a second before he mock sighed in 'distress' and grabbed his head in 'pain', "Aw sorry Kenta but I sorta have a bad headache and wanna be alone right now." He looked down at him apolegetically, "Okay?"

Kenta gave a half smile, "Yeah, that's okay. I'll just come back tomorrow."

Masamune nodded to him and watched him run off. He started to feel guilty but he really wanted to spend time alone with Ginga, _not_ in a forest, _not_ in an alley, and _not_ in the back of a car. Especially his dad's car. He shivered at the memory of Ryuusei shouting at him. _That_ was a different story to tell, later, right now he was distracted by the smell of bacon and eggs. Blasting music suddenly reached his ears as well. He recognized the song instantly, for it was his favorite, it was Give Me Everything (Tonight) by Pitbull(featuring Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer). He walked down to the kitchen to see Ginga swaying and singing to the music.

"_Put it on my life, baby, I can make you feel right, baby, I can't promise tomorrow, but I promise tonight, Dale_."

Masamune went up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist singing the next lyrics in his ear making him shiver, "Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should tonight, and I might take you home with me if I could tonight, 'cause yeah baby Imma make you feel so good tonight, 'cause we might not get tomorrow." He kissed his exposed neck making Ginga hum and run a hand through his black and white spikey hair. They kissed and Masamune went to lean on the counter next to him, "So watcha cookin' for me?" He teased with a grin.

Ginga stuck out his tongue, "This is for me, make your own breakfast."

Masamune pouted, "B-but-"

Ginga patted his head and chuckled, "I'm kidding. Just go make some toast, please?"

He kissed his cheek and did as he was told. The rest of the morning went on normally but the two began to realise the others weren't coming nack since it began to approach seven o'clock. Chilling out on the couch that was in the living room, which connected to the kitchen, of Madoka's hosue(also known as upstairs B-Pit) Masamune listened to Ginga sing a dirty song by Kesha, Blah Blah Blah. His ear perked when he suddenly heard the singing stop and the music being turned down.

"Hey Hott Stuff?"

Oh yes, his nickname, "Hmm?" He didn't have to look to know Ginga was approaching him from behind the couch, he could ear his footsteps. Warm arms wrapped themselves around his chest and steamy breath ran up his neck making him shiver in delight. Ginga's cunning hands ran down his chest and went to mess with his belt buckle. His desire licked his neck slowly, tormenting him, before whispering seductively in his ear.

"_Do you wanna dance with your pants off?_"

That night Masamune learned that dancing with pants off was _way_ more enjoyable than with them on.

* * *

><p><em>I still absolutely love them and will never, ever get over writing them. :) My next Oneshot will be called Too Close which I am in the process of writing. Please enjoy this and I would REALLY, REALLY love your opinions so please Review! :D No flames.<em>

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_

**!DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE - !DISCLAIMER!**


End file.
